


禁锢（旻城）

by 8stars



Category: Stray Kids, minsung - Fandom, 旻城, 李旻浩 - Fandom, 韩知城 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8stars/pseuds/8stars
Summary: 如果有不满意的地方请给我留言!!!总是会ooc的呜呜呜x开车车就vans!!我会继续努力的！爱你们!对了对了，这是我第一次发文，因为不会用这个，不知道标签有没有带错，嘤
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minsung, 旻城 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	禁锢（旻城）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有不满意的地方请给我留言!!!  
> 总是会ooc的呜呜呜x  
> 开车车就vans!!  
> 我会继续努力的！爱你们!  
> 对了对了，这是我第一次发文，因为不会用这个，不知道标签有没有带错，嘤

韩知城缩在李旻浩怀里玩手机，李旻浩什么也没做，抱着韩知城看他在干什么。  
“知城啊你理我一下嘛。”李旻浩戳戳韩知城的肚子，戳起来有点硬，没想到韩知城都有腹肌了。  
“你自己玩吧，我快通关了！”沉迷游戏的韩知城没理他，眼睛盯着手机屏幕没移开过，眼花缭乱的操作在屏幕上闪过，敌方已经处于危险中，可他不知道自己也处于危险之中。  
自己玩？那好，我一个人玩啦。李旻浩心想着。看着面前人儿脖颈后凸起的脊骨，不由分说，轻轻咬了下去。韩知城一颤，嘴角不自觉的嘤咛一下，手一抖，不小心暴露了埋伏的自己，一瞬间屏幕就暗了下去。  
“哥你干什么，我都快赢了!”韩知城摸着自己的后脖颈，为了掩饰自己心慌而故意大声对李旻浩说道。李旻浩无辜的看着韩知城，说：“我干什么了嘛？我什么也没干啊。”  
他深知韩知城这样的脾气是不会说出他刚才干了什么的，看着脸色憋的通红的韩知城嘴里只吐出“你…我…”几个字，莫名的觉得这样的韩知城也挺可爱。  
韩知城回过身去继续玩着游戏。李旻浩像是故意似得紧紧抱住韩知城，他觉得自己有些喘不过气，于是在李旻浩的怀里扭来扭去。突然一下被李旻浩用力压住，平时清亮的声线此时带着莫名性感的沙哑，从韩知城耳后向前道：“你别再动了。”  
“为什……呃…”韩知城未问完的话被股间异样的感觉堵住了，突然明白为什么李旻浩不让他动了，是个男人都知道这意味着什么。  
他坐也不是，不坐也不是，他尴尬的开口说：“哥要不你放我走……”  
“不放。”李旻浩暧昧的从韩知城耳后吐气，强迫着韩知城回忆起刚才李旻浩亲他脖颈从尾椎骨传到头皮的酥麻感，他硬着头皮，用力挣脱李旻浩的怀抱，李旻浩用力一捞，又将他带回了怀里。  
韩知城挣扎不过，大声喊：“放开我！”  
李旻浩危险的眯眯眼，用力一个翻身跨坐在韩知城身上，眼睛直直的盯着韩知城慌乱的眼睛，俯身吻了下去。他轻舔韩知城的嘴唇，轻轻咬了一下，韩知城嘤咛出声，给了李旻浩趁虚而入的机会。  
“哥……你别……这样……”  
李旻浩的手趁韩知城不注意的时候钻进了他的衣服里，挑逗着他胸前两点。约莫是动了情，韩知城双眼迷离的看着他，眼底的情欲让李旻浩内心叫嚣着更过分点。  
“不够，还不够啊知城。”李旻浩微凉的手指顺着韩知城脊椎骨划了下来，惹得韩知城一阵战栗，酥麻的感觉由尾椎骨涌向小腹处。  
“哥，我不想在这里……我们去床上，好不好？”在客厅的韩知城总是有一种很别扭被别人发现的感觉，他轻轻扯了扯李旻浩的衣角，望向他。李旻浩萌生出想要逗一逗他的心思。  
“取悦我，就进去。”  
韩知城莫名的很听话，鲜少主动的他这次模仿着李旻浩亲他的方式，一下一下用舌尖描绘着他的嘴唇。  
他把李旻浩衣服掀开，用舌尖在李旻浩胸前两点画着圈，还暗示性的咬了一下。李旻浩发出沉闷的笑声:“好了知城，够了。你学了挺多的嘛，这都会了。”他抱着韩知城进了房间。  
韩知城只感觉一阵天旋地转，还没反应过来，已经被扒的精光，露出性感的锁骨和粉嫩的乳尖，让人忍不住想犯罪。  
李旻浩将他压在床上，挑着他的敏感点下口，从耳后，到喉结，直到胸前两点。他舔咬着，不轻不重的咬了一下，红樱上多了一圈隐约可以看见印记的咬痕。  
“痛……”韩知城泪水在雾蒙蒙的眼眶里打转，他望向罪魁祸首李旻浩。  
李旻浩直起身来，指尖从下腹划上胸前，轻轻按了一下。  
“痛吗，不过我想，这种痛感，知城还是接受的了的吧?最好是你穿衣服的时候，和别人说话的时候都痛，这样你就能时时刻刻记得，谁对你做了什么，谁在你身上留下了记号。”李旻浩轻声在韩知城耳边说着，咬了咬他的耳垂，极具暗示性的拍了拍韩知城的屁股。  
不知道是被李旻浩的话刺激到了，还是那一掌所致，韩知城在前端没有任何抚慰的情况下射了。  
一瞬间的羞耻感涌上心头，那种羞耻感是语言无法形容的，本能的想逃离李旻浩的视线，却还是被李旻浩察觉到了。  
“知城你怎么先开始了呢?喜欢那样的?”李旻浩一边说着，一边攻下韩知城最后的防线。  
刚射过的韩知城本身就敏感的不行，李旻浩的手指划过的地方每一处都像着了火一样。一直延伸到小腹处。  
“又要来了吗，真是敏感的可爱。”李旻浩轻笑一下，感觉韩知城每一个动作都长在他的点上。  
“别说了，你要干什么快点！”韩知城又羞又气，把脸撇了过去，不去看李旻浩的脸。其实只是为了隐藏通红的脸颊。  
“转过来，面对我。”李旻浩不由分说的把韩知城的脸扭了回来，带有侵略性的清冽气息横扫韩知城的口腔，手已经探到韩知城最隐秘的地方了。  
李旻浩伸了一根手指进去，在韩知城体内弯曲，伸直，每一下都好像触摸在韩知城的敏感点上。  
“别…不要…”韩知城终于忍不住呻吟出声，却口是心非挺了挺身子，粉嫩狭小的菊穴不住的收缩。李旻浩伸了第二根手指。  
“知城的内心好像并不是这么想的哦。”紧接着李旻浩伸进了第三根手指在湿润的穴道里，还动了动，“你看他夹着不让我出去呢。”  
李旻浩的动作强烈冲击着韩知城为数不多的理智，他晕晕乎乎的，有什么热又硬的东西抵在他的臀缝，在他的穴口滑动。  
李旻浩下腹烧的厉害。韩知城的后穴随着主人的颤抖一收一缩。他眸色暗了暗，眼底欲火翻烧，没等韩知城反应过来，他按着大大分离的双腿，插进深处。  
“嗯啊…”韩知城后穴的空虚被填满，发出满足的喟叹，泛着粉的身子微微颤抖着，像过了电一般。李旻浩慢慢的动着。前列腺传来的快感让韩知城脚指头都蜷缩起来。他一手玩弄着自己没人抚慰的红肿，另一只手想伸下去抚慰自己的前端。却被青年牢牢握住，带到身后两人交合的地方，喘着气，“知城，你摸摸，感受感受我是怎么操你的…”  
“哈啊…用力点…快点…”脱口而出的话导致身后的猛烈撞击，李旻浩的硕大不断的操进韩知城深处，李旻浩每一个细节韩知城感受的不能再清楚，青筋擦过他的内壁，韩知城终于忍不住，前端又在没有抚慰的情况下射了出来，射到了李旻浩的身上。高潮使得韩知城的后穴紧缩几下，夹得李旻浩差点射了出来，他把身上白浊擦去，沾满韩知城体液的手指塞进他的嘴里，喘着气，一边插一边说:“知城是甜的，味道很好呢…”  
“嗯…操我…”射过却没有软下来的前端被尖锐的快感又逼的硬了起来，李旻浩每顶一下，韩知城就狠狠的颤抖一下，连着后穴的媚肉都跟着把李旻浩夹的更紧了些。  
两人交合激烈的动作将韩知城后穴的淫液打成白沫，淫靡的水声混着拍肉声，和韩知城控制不住溢出的呻吟在房间里回响着。眼角的生理泪水终于忍不住流了下来，韩知城像失了神智一样发出了细细的，像猫儿一样的呻吟声，脑海里只剩下蚀骨的快感。  
“知城下面又湿又软，都快滴出水了，是不是很有感觉？”李旻浩大力撞击韩知城，韩知城听到下流的荤话就控制不住自己的身体，他回应道“我永远…是哥哥的…啊…哥哥…用力操知城…知城只想…和哥哥做这种事…”  
李旻浩落下一个温柔而又缱绻的吻，和韩知城十指相扣，抵着韩知城射了在了最深处。精液顺着穴道口流了出来，李旻浩沾了一点，将手指塞进韩知城嘴里，“知城也尝尝我的味道，这样我们才算真正的交合了。”  
李旻浩与韩知城手紧紧的扣着，相拥而眠。  
（紧 急 刹 车）


End file.
